


Interruption

by starsshines



Series: A Series of Interruptions [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Agent!Reader, Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Leon's a little shit, Oral Sex, Payback, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Hunnigan, Post-Resident Evil 4, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsshines/pseuds/starsshines
Summary: Leon returns just in time for a well-deserved vacation after saving the President’s daughter. Of course, that’s short-lived as you receive new orders from Hunnigan. But, seems like Leon has other ideas for you.





	Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> Just so everyone knows these are all reposts from my tumblr masterlist! I thought I'd put them here as well. Enjoy!

You couldn’t have been more happy to have Leon back home from Europe. Granted, he looked he’d been through hell but he was alive and that was what mattered. While Leon had been gone, you were waiting on your next assignment from Hunnigan but you hadn’t had any word for a few days. 

You were going to start worrying but spending time with Leon was more of a priority right now. Considering he had just came up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and dropping his head into the crook of your neck.

“Is this your way of saying you missed me?” You tease, placing your hands over his. 

“How rude of me,” he turned you around in his arms with a smirk on his face, “why don’t I just show you how much I missed you?” 

Fervent kisses were pressed to your lips as Leon’s fingers traveled the curve of your hips, hungry for more and more skin, desperate for contact. You tugged at his belt, craving for more than you were currently receiving. He groaned, his breaths getting heavier, and pulled away from you just long enough so he could wrap your legs around his waist, practically barreling into the bedroom and collapsing against the mattress. 

As soon as your shirt came off, Leon’s lips instantly dipped into the crook of your neck, nuzzling into the skin there and playfully biting you solely to make you laugh. He pulled back from you, looking at you strewn across the bed in a somewhat state of undress. He touched his lips and sized you up, looking like a hunter proud of his catch of the day.

Except you weren’t a catch and he wasn’t a hunter.

Fucking Christ. You felt your heartbeat quicken.

“I’ve got a bit of a soft spot for you,” he admitted, standing a bit taller and crossing his arms,“ and I’ve got a few…requests.”

You raised an eyebrow.

“What are they?” you asked.

“I…well I assume you know I like being the one in control.”

“I like that you’re in control.”

“You know I’d never hurt you though, right?”

“I’d hurt you if you did.”

“Can I…spank you?”

“Please do.”

“Then that’s all I needed to know,” he smiled. “Strip for me, sweetheart.”

He kissed you, his tongue massaging yours, before breaking away and urging you to hurry with the removal of your clothes. You pulled your jeans down, quickly shuffling out of them, stepping out onto the cream carpet before letting your jeans join the shirt on the floor. His eyes widened at the sight of your peach satin undergarments complementary to your skin, and he embraced you again after you pushed his shirt up and off of his chest.

You sank to your knees, planting pecks on his torso on your way down, and worked on his belt, undoing the rest of it before popping the button and pulling on the zipper of his jeans. Your hands tugged at the fabric until his bulge was in front of your face, trying to break free from the cotton restraint. You traced your mouth over him; You could taste him through his boxers, his excitement seeping through the material.

“Don't fucking tease me, (Y/N),” he groaned, gazing down at you with lustful eyes. He placed one hand on the back of your head and prompted you to continue while the other pushed the waistband of his boxers down into your hand so you could rid him of them. He sprang free, completely hard and all for you. Leon watched you intently as you licked and parted your lips, allowing your tongue to rest easy as you took him in-inch by inch, hollowing your cheeks out and sucking- causing his muscles to clench and his breathing to become shallow. “Pump-fuck-”

You did as you were instructed, placing your hand on his shaft and stroking him, up and down, simultaneously taking him in again. His knees seemed to buckle a little, reaching out and grasping the bed frame with one hand and your head with his other. You could hear him cursing like a sailor above you, praising you to the highest degree.

“Stop, stop,” he panted, tugging on your hair slightly to get me to pause. “I-don’t look at me like that-I’m gonna cum if you keep going.”

He pulled you up and played with the ends of your hair, twirling the strands in his fingers and staring at you like you were the only person he wanted to see for a very long time. His gaze softened, diminishing the furrowed eyebrows when you were on your knees. You felt his fingers tug at the elastic of your undergarments, silently imploring you to take them off for him.

You took his hands and placed them on your bra strap, but instead of unclasping it, he traveled down the curve of your spine, feeling your skin and savoring every fine hair and every goose bump that formed.

He smirked proudly, knowing he was the only one who cause a reaction like that from you. Leon bends you over the mattress and stands behind you. He placed a kiss on your cheek then let himself nibble his way down your neck and across your shoulder, his hands massaging your breasts as he did so. He mumbled compliments into your skin, but the biggest compliment was him respecting you just as much with your clothes on as he did when you were naked.

“Let’s get rid of this,” he muttered, taking your bra off and dropping it to the floor. He hummed in approval, craning his neck to kiss you again, slower, but still just as passionately.

Your chest touched the surface of the mattress, as you looked up at him through the mirror across the way. He pulled your hips towards him, bit his lower lip in concentration, and then gently pulled the peach satin down the curve of your butt, down your legs and pooling at your ankles. You could feel his hands parting your legs, squeezing your skin until marks were left in their wake. He leaned down, his chest to your back, and whispered in your ear before tearing a condom open: “Beg for me, baby.”

Electricity shot through your entire body at the feeling of his voice reverberating through his chest and into yours; his request was so simple and yet it was far more complex than anything he could have requested. You didn’t really know how to beg (or what to beg for, exactly) but you figured you could say stupid things and he’d still think you were hot.

“Take me, Leon,” you mewled, sticking your ass out to him, “God, take me right here-right in front of the mirror so I can see you-and tell me I’m a good girl for-oh!”

He prodded into you but instructed you to continue. You weren’t sure if you could; your legs quaked, your back arched and a gasp was all that left your throat. You wanted so badly to please him for, it seemed, your own sanity.

“T-tell me I’m a good girl, Leon,” You begged as he held your hips and thrust in, pulling back enough before repeating.

“You’re such a good girl, sweetheart,” he grunted, moving faster, focusing on your face-pleasure filled, with knitted eyebrows and eyes clamped shut-in the mirror. “Do I make you feel good?”

“Y-yes,” You whimpered. He pulled on your hair and made you say it louder as he thrust in harder, only to spank you, a crack then a shriek resonating through the room-once, twice, three times- as a wordless request to say it louder than that of before. He soothed the red palm prints he had created (he asked you if you were okay after each one, and you, having succumbed to the sting, pleaded for more), sloppily kissing your shoulder blade as he slowed down. Your hands practically ripped at the sheets below, the desperation of your hands wanting to find something to hold onto.

Leon pulled out of you and pulled you up before flipping you over to lay down. He hovered over you, elbows resting at the sides of your head, and embraced you again. His tongue made slow sweeps against yours, sultry kisses passing back and forth between the both of you. Had it been any more delicate, it would have been a ballet of the mouth. He tore himself away and grinned, his eyes lighting up to assure you it was a genuine smile.

“Touch yourself,” he whispered, “touch yourself and think about me.”

You were both so aroused; it was hard not to listen to him. He leaned back and watched as your hand dipped between your legs and started rubbing. Your wrist and your fingers went in circles as your eyes shut, picturing Leon not nude nor in his normal state, but, rather, in his mission state- putting all his energy into his work- that seemed to turn you on to the max. You hadn’t realized it, but Leon had spread your legs apart to have a better view and moans were flying out of your mouth in a symphony of pleasure. Before long, the only reason why he was touching himself was because of you writhing against the sheets and whimpering his name.

“Shh,” he hushed, laying beside you, pulling your hand away from your clit, kissing your sweaty forehead and brushing your hair into place. He touched you instead, ensuring you were ready for him. “God, you’re so wet. You doing okay?”

You nodded and he kissed you again. You felt so happy just being there with him. He ushered you onto his body, tucking your hair behind your ear and positioning himself right at your core before you lowered yourself down onto him. Both of you gasped in unison, relieving yourselves of the anticipation. You moved against him as he lifted his hips to meet yours, your hands were pressed to his chest and his head thrown back into the pillows under you.

Just then your cell phone rang out, its shrill tone catching you both in a moment of confusion before you realized what it was. Both of you tried to ignore it, but it kept going until you huffed in annoyance (Leon slammed his palm upon the mattress in frustration, most likely pissed that you were interrupted right when you were getting to the good part) and you rolled off of him so you could answer it. However, it occurred to him that if someone insisted on interrupting you two (not that they knew anyway) then he would make sure they knew what they were interrupting. He pulled you back on top of him and kissed your neck as you answered.

“Oh, God!” You yelped as Leon spanked you with the same amount of force as the three earlier combined-why the hell did it feel so good?

“(Y/N)?” Hunnigan’s voice came from the speaker.

“Hunn-"You began, but you were cut off by Leon tugging gently at your nipples with his teeth, eliciting a stifled wince from you. You tried to get him to stop and talk to her, but all he did was shrug and plaster that damned smirk of his on his face. It wasn’t his fault though; after he pulled away, you lowered yourself down to him and quietly urged him to do it again.

”(Y/N)? Are you okay?“

Leon pushed into you again, pulsing in and out with a wide grin as you were trying desperately hard not to let Hunnigan know you were getting fucked by Leon. You bit your lip and used whatever strength you had left to hold yourself up. You could feel yourself tightening around him, your excitement oozing down his length.

"God,-fuck-Hunnigan, I-I’m busy-”

Leon moved faster and you knew that you couldn’t handle much more.

“I just wanted to talk about-”

“I just need a minute-”

Faster. Even faster.

“A minute’s all I need. Why do you sound out of breath? Is there someth-”

“God damn it, Hunnigan, I’m having sex!” You yelled before your body collapsed onto his. Your willpower had perished, and you could hear Hunnigan gag in disgust; Leon ended the call after leaving a rather cheerful “I’ll be done with her in half an hour, Hunnigan!”

You were far too dazed to care about Hunnigan’s phone call- all you were focused on was Leon. His skin was clammy and a vein in his neck was protruding from underneath his skin. It wasn’t long before he pulled you down to him, chest to chest, and held you in place as he pounded into you ruthlessly and relentlessly.

“C'mon…cum for me, baby. Be a good girl and cum for me,” he urged, his thrusts becoming rigid and off-tempo. He was close to expiring and you couldn’t think straight enough for coherent words to slip past your tongue. You felt yourself clench around him, and you heard him groan in appreciation at the sight of you falling apart. Your legs felt completely numb and your arms turned to jelly. He quickly flipped you over, so you were laying on the bed, pulled out, took the condom off, and with a clear stammer asked me, “W-where do you want me to cum?”

“Here,” You breathed, touching your chest. You observed the way he touched himself-firm, but not too hard, with more movement in the wrist than the arm- and concluded he was trying hard to mimic how you touched him. You swatted his hand away and replaced it, pumping his length until he moaned out in ecstasy and shot his hot mess all over your breasts, with some landing higher up on your chin and lower down on your stomach. Leon fell right onto the sheets and sighed, trying to recover his breath.

“You got something on your chin,” he remarked sarcastically.

“And you have a horrible aim,” you replied just as nonchalantly. He took his finger and wiped his cum off your face, hovering them near your mouth, which you licked-almost graciously-clean.

“Guess it’s time for you to call Hunnigan back,” Leon smirked.


End file.
